Natsume's Sister
by Ayamekochan
Summary: What happens if Natsume had another sister?He told her to run since she had an alice and he didn't want her to get hurt. She was found by a member of the AAO. But that was 2 years ago, now she's in the academy undercover to protect someone. But who?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is Ayamekochan! This is my first fanfic on the computer! I'm sorry if my fanfic sucks but please comment and tell me how it is. Don't be too harsh on me! In this fanfic I'll be introducing Miss. Marina Hyuuga! I know Natsume's sister is Aoi Hyuuga and she'll be in here, she just comes in later.

I don't own Gakuen Alice but I do own my new character Marina.

Summary: What happens if Natsume had another sister? But he told her to run since she had an alice and didn't want her to get hurt. She was found by a member of the AAO. But that was 2 years ago. She's now in the academy undercover to protect someone. But who?

Natsume's Sister

2 Years Ago…

"Marina! Run! Get away from here and don't come back!" yelled 8 year old Natsume Hyuuga as he was lead in to a black car by 2 men in black. The girl he yelled at was in tears as blood dripped from her head.

"Oniichan!! Noo!!" She yelled crying as a man in black came up to her. He was about to grab her when she slapped his hand away and ran into a forest.

"Hey, kid get back here!" He was about to run after her when another guy yelled and stopped him. "Just leave her! We don't even know if she has in alice!" one of the men got Natsume into the car, "Fine! I'm coming!" he yelled walking back to the car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the forest…

The young girl ran. Her name was Marina Hyuuga. The younger sister of Natsume Hyuuga. Her entire village burned to the ground and no one knew what happened. She didn't know if anyone was alive. She didn't know if her father and sister had died, her brother being taken away from her. And now she was all alone. Nobody would care for her anymore. She had no one who loved her. No one to love her. All gone. No one.

She ran through the forest as her legs being scratched by the thick under brush. She was bleeding badly. Her head bleeding from going into the fire, her arms as she got scratched by branches. Her clothes snagged on a branch as she fell to the ground.

It was starting to rain as she cried on the ground. She was tired and hurt. She didn't hear anyone coming after her, so she got up and started to walk slowly. She needed to get help. But she was tired and dizzy from the blood lost. She couldn't see straight and collapsed to the ground. In the middle of the forest. She was going to die.

Somewhere…

Marina awoke with the warm sun rays on her face and found her self in a nice warm bed. She wasn't bleeding anymore, she had bandages on and was changed out of her blood stained clothes. She looked around and she looked like she was in an apartment building. She heard noise coming from the kitchen, she didn't know who was there or where she was.

She was about to get out of the bed when a woman in her mid 20's came out. She had short brown hair, wearing a black shirt and long jeans. She was carrying something in her hands.

"Your awake I see." She said she had a nice voice. "I am, Thank you. Who are you and where am I?" Marina asked looking at the woman. "You can ask questions later, your still weak right? Here eat this." She said as she passed me a tray of rice, miso soup and egg.

She took it from the stranger and sat it in her lap. She took the chopsticks and started eating.

"It's good. Thank you." Marina thanked, "Who are you? And Where am I?" She asked still eating. "You have a one tracked mind. Well I'm Yuka Azumi and you're in an apartment in Tokyo. I found you in the forest and figured out your village was burned down. Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm fine…" She said starting to cry.

"No your not, come here dear." Yuka said wrapping her arms around Marina. And Marina cried harder.

A few minutes later she calmed down. "Thank you so much, I'll do any thing to repay you for your kindness." Marina said bowing her head.

"Maybe you can help me with something. Do you know what an alice is?'

And that was the question that would change her life.

So how was it? I know it was boring but please comment and please don't be too harsh on me. Please Comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This is Ayamekochan again! I knew my last chap sucked. But hopefully this will be better. PLEASE COMMENT REVIEW!!!

Hope you like this!

I don't own Gakuen Alice but I do own Marina.

Natsume' Sister

"Hey Marina, You ready?" asked Miss. Yuka Azumi a.k.a Zeros asked as she was driving a car. "I'm ready Miss. Yuka. And I'm not Marina I'm Kohana Asakura." Replied a young girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing the Gakuen Alice uniform.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry Kohana. You know what you must do, right?" Yuka asked. "I know, I'll be keeping in eye on Miss. Mikan Sakura and protecting her, making sure she is safe and nothing happens to her." Kohana said calmly.

"Okay, remember how hard you've worked and your close on controlling your alice well. Remember when you see Mikan and meet her call me the quickest you can. Call me and tell me what is going on in your classes with her. Okay you know her personality so if it's changed, find out answers." Miss. Yuka said as she pulled up to the academy.

"Yes Miss, I'll make sure nothing happens." Kohana said as Miss. Yuka stopped the car at the gate of the academy as Kohana opened the door to get out.

"Okay dear, make sure your brother doesn't find out your real identity, Got it?" "I got it. Bye." Kohana said closing the door and Yuka opening the window. "Bye." "Bye."

Kohana POV…

I walked up to the gate as the guard opened the gate. This is my first time at the Alice Academy. The first time I'd be at an actual school. I was always home schooled by the woman that dropped me off here, Yuka Azumi.

She found me in a forest 2 years ago. And has taken care of me ever since. My father is somewhere, my sister is somewhere, and my brother is attending the Alice Academy.

I took out a picture from my white mini backpack. It was a picture of another student attending the academy Mikan Sakura. She had brown hair up in pigtails wearing the academy uniform.

I walked up to the large school and I was supposed to be meeting my homeroom teacher Mr. Narumi. Miss. Yuka told me what he looks like so I should know when I see him that he was a close friend of hers.

"Oi! Kohana chan! Is that you?" A teacher with a white long sleeve shirt and long dark blue pants and blonde hair. I recognized as Mr. Narumi.

"Hello sir, You are Mr. Narumi, right?" I asked turning to him. "Oh yes I am! We have such a cute student entering the academy today! I can't wait till you get to class and meet all your new friends! So let's go to class!" Mr. Narumi exclaimed. This is a really weird teacher, now I don't want to go to class.

"Um, Okay let's go to class." I replied calmly and followed him in to the academy.

Outside of class…

Mr. Narumi told me to stay outside and come in when he calls me. I opened the door a little bit and peaked in. I saw a lot of students sitting down and listening to Mr. Narumi.

I scanned the room looking for Miss. Mikan Sakura, and then I saw her sitting by no one looking down at her desk, not even listening to Mr. Narumi. She looked sad and depressed. She looked in back of the room if looking for someone but nobody was there.

I knew something was wrong. Miss. Yuka said that if she heard there was a new student coming she would me happy and smile. But she wasn't. I started to take my phone out of my backpack when Mr. Narumi said to come in.

I put my phone back into my bag and slide the door opened the door and walked in. I walked to the front of the classroom as the students stared at me. I heard "She's cute" coming from a guy in the classroom.

I stopped and introduced myself. "Hello, I'm Kohana Asakura. Nice to meet you." I said calmly. The thing is all calm and cool is not my personality I actually have a go-lucky attitude like Miss. Mikan. But if my brother found out it was me, everything would we ruined.

"Mr. Narumi what's her alice?" asked one of the students. It was a girl with green hair and looked serious.

"You can ask her that later Sumire," he replied. "Any other questions?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"What is her star ranking?" asked another student. "She's a special star." Almost everyone gasped. I heard "Wow! Only Natsume kun has that rank!" I was surprised when I heard my brother's name I gasped."

Suddenly the back door slide open. In walked 2 boys and a girl. I recognized both of the boys. I gasped the boy with the blonde hair, blue eyes and a rabbit in his hand. I recognized him as my brother's best friend Ruka Nogi. The other boy made me the most surprised he had black raven hair, red crimson eyes it was my older brother Natsume Hyuuga.

This was the first time in 2 years I've seen him. I almost cried, I wanted to run up to him so badly and hug him and cry but I couldn't, while I'm here I'm not Marina Hyuuga anymore, I'm Kohana Asakura no longer the little sister of Natsume Hyuuga.

I looked at the girl holding on to Natsume's arm. Seeing Natsume looking like he wanted to hurt her so badly and that girl's cocky smile. Made me so mad, I was about to run to her and slap her.

I looked at Miss. Mikan and she looked like she was about to cry. I knew Natsume and Mikan were friends something was defiantly wrong here and it had something to do with that girl.

"Ruka, Natsume, and Luna this is our new student Ko…" I suddenly went over to Miss. Mikan and asked "Are you okay?". She looked at me with sad eyes, not talking. I kneeled down to her.

My brother seemed to notice. "Who are you and what are you doing?" he asked. I and stood up and said "I'm Kohana Asakura and I'm asking if she is alright, got a problem?"

He glared at me. That was the first time he's ever glared at me. "No, I don't have a problem. Hey Polkadots, what's wrong?" he asked. "I'm… I'm fine." She said I intently got worried. Miss. Yuka said she's always happy but now she's depressed.

I looked at the girl Mr. Narumi called Luna. She was smirking evilly.

Suddenly, something happened and I had gone up and slapped her! She fell to the ground and everyone gasped.

How was that hopefully this was better than my previous chapter!

PLEASE COMMENT!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! It's Ayamekochan again! I haven't written anything in a long time so don't blame me if it's bad. Blame me for not writing. Just remember this is still my first fic so don't be to harsh on me!!

PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!

Natsume's Sister

I didn't know what to do everyone was staring at me and gasping. My brother just stood there. Staring at her than me. He just stared at me with his cold eyes.

I took my eyes off my brother and looked at Luna. She had a huge slap mark on her left cheek. She glared at me too. She seriously is going to kill me. I didn't even see that feeling in Natsume's eyes.

"Mr. Narumi!! This girl just slapped me! Aren't you going to do something about it?! And Natsume do something to her! Burn her or something! I don't care just do something!!"

Mr. Narumi then broke the deadly silence in the room by saying, "Well, she is new here and I don't thing she meant it so badly when she hit you, so I'll let her go freely. Besides she's so cute!! I just have to let her go this time!! Besides it's about time I left you all alone with your substitute teacher and you guys should get to learn more about Kohanachan better. Bye-Bye!"

And that was it he left through the door while leaving a crying substitute teacher going after begging Mr. Narumi not to leave him alone with the students.

Everyone was still quite and still staring. I looked at Miss. Mikan she looked at Luna still on the ground. She was surprised and then looked at me. Even Natsume stared at me and then started walking over to me. Everyone watched carefully.

Finally when Natsume got over to me he took a lock of my blonde hair and just stared at it 'till he spoke, "Have we met before?" he whispered to me. My face grew hot and I could tell I was blushing. Even though he was my brother but he was flirting with me.

He better not do anything to me or I may have to beat him up till all I'm left his dead corpse. I stared at him as he stared at me. It was almost like I was hypnotized.

When I snapped out of it I slapped his hand from my wig. "Don't get any funny ideas boy. Because you don't even know what I can do with you. So why don't you just go to your seat, so I can to Miss. Mikan." I glared at him even though I don't even think I have ever glared at him before.

"How do you know her name?" his glare turned colder on me. "How I know her name is none of your business, Mr. Hyuuga." I told him confidently. "Whatever, stupid girl."

Before I could say anything the bell rang and everyone started glaring at me as they left the classroom. I rushed out to I didn't want to see my brother ever again. Now I saw how much of a jerk my brother was such a jerk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I had sometime before my mixed class, so I went to my room. I had to think over a couple of things and possibly call Miss. Yuka.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, how was it I hope it was a little better. So please comment I REALLY need to know how my story is so PLEASE COMMENT!!! And don't be to harsh on me!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating for so long! The computer I used to update broke and so I used my parents computer to update but it didn't work to update things, so I couldn't update… Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really happy that people actually read my fan fic!

Please Review!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Natsume's Sister

Kohana POV

I sat in my special star bedroom. I laid on my queen sized bed and reached for my phone. Nobody in the academy is supposed to have contact with outside the academy walls but I could for some reason and I don't know why.

I was about to call Miss. Yuka when my phone rang. I don't who would call me but no use I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I asked answering my phone.

"Hello, Kohana chan. It's your homeroom teacher Mr. Narumi!" Mr. Narumi said happily.

"Hello, Mr. Narumi may I help you?" I asked politely.

"Kohana chan you need to go to your mixed class now. You know which class you're in right?"

"Yes, I do know. I'm in the technical group."

"Okie dokie! Kohana chan! Bye Bye!"

"Bye Bye!"

Man, that teacher kinda creeps me out. I sighed. Wait a second how did that guy know my number? Last time I checked no one was suppose to have a phone in this academy because you could contact people from outside the academy.

Oh, but whatever I got to go to my class. I got up from my bed and started walking to walk to the door. I forgot to unpack oh well; I guess I'll unpack when I finish with my class.

I wonder how Miss. Mikan is doing.

In an apartment building in Japan someplace……………………..

"When is Marina going to call!!" yelled Yuka Azumi as she paced back and fourth in her apartment room.

"She will call Yuka. Don't worry maybe she'll call later. So calm down." Shiki, Yuka Azumi's bodyguard said calmly as he sipped his tea.

"I don't want to calm down! I need to know how my daughter is doing! Maybe I should have told Narumi so he could watch them better," Yuka roared. Pacing back and fourth even faster. "And what about Marina's condition!?"

"Calm down Yuka. Remember we already told Imai san that something may happen and to keep a close eye on her." Shiki reminded her.

"But…AHH!!!" Yuka screamed as she fell to the ground with a big thud! Like mother like daughter they say, they're both clumsy. Since Yuka tripped over the rug she paced on.

"Yuka are you okay?!" asked worriedly as he went to her side.

"I'm fine I just want Marina to call me!" Yuka cried out.

Back in the Alice Academy in the Technical class…

"Ohhh! Welcome back Takeshi san!!" Anna and Nonoka welcomed one of the students from elementary division class B, Takeshi Seiyoshi. The third most popular boy in the elementary division. As we all know Ruka Nogi second most popular and we all know that Natsume Hyuuga is the Most Popular guy in the elementary division.

One of the only students that get to leave the academy a few times every week because he has a job he does outside the academy walls.

"Um hello Anna and Nonoko." He said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"So how was the case? You know there's a new student too and she slapped Luna right across the face!" Nonoko said excitedly not realizing she had blurted that the new student in class had slapped Luna.

"There's a new student?" Takeshi asked excitedly. He loved meeting new students.

"Oops, will probably never going to hear the case." Anna said sadly. Once you tell Takeshi there's a new student in class you'll never hear about what happened on a case.

"No, no you'll hear it later. Where's the new student?" Takeshi asked again wanting to meet the new student that slapped Luna.

"Fine she's sitting over there on the couch reading a book. No one knows her alice and she doesn't look like she would be doing anything that any alice would need to help her alice stronger." Nonoko said pointing to Kohana Asakura lying on the couch reading a book.

"Okay, Thanks for the tip." Takeshi smiled and went over to the new student.

"He is so cool!!" Squealed Anna and Nonoko jumping up and down.

To the couch…….

Takeshi POV

The new student looks like she's reading a mystery book. My favorite. I wonder if she's paying attention, maybe I should sneak up on her. That sounds like fun.

I went behind the book shelves surrounding her quietly. As I got on my knees I crawled to the couch making sure she didn't hear me.

When I finally reached the couch, I couldn't see her face because of the book in front of her, all I could tell is that she had long blonde hair.

I wanna meet her so I'll have to do what I'll have to do…

1…

2…

3…

"Hello!" I yelled cheerfully

"Kyaa!!" She screamed and rolled off the couch.

Whoops, a little to bit surprising.

"Ow! That hurt! Who are you?!" She screamed as I could finally see her face. She was pretty cute. Her long blonde hair flowing down her back to her waist and her bright blue ocean eyes wincing in a little pain. In her uniform it made her even cuter.

Kohana POV

Ow! That hurt! That guy came out of nowhere! When I opened my eyes I saw a boy about my age who had messy brown hair with chestnut eyes. He was wearing the same uniform as every other guy here.

"Who are you?!" I yelled again he wasn't answering me at all.

"Sorry! I didn't know you would fall! Let me help you!" he apologized as he extended his hand over the couch.

I took his hand and stood up dusting off my skirt.

"Thanks," I said "who are you and why did you do that?" I asked.

"Sorry, my name is Takeshi Seiyoshi of elementary division class B. I surprised you because I was bored!" He told me cheerfully.

"You did that because you were bored?!" I growled at him.

"Yes and no. I wanted to meet you." He smiled at me.

"Um okay then I'm Kohana Asakura and I want to read my book." I said lying on the couch again beginning to read my book when he spoke again "What are you reading?"

"A book."

"What kinda a book?"

"A mystery book."

"I like mystery books too. Do you like mystery books?"

"Yes, so leave me alone."

"I want to hear a mystery?"

That's not fair I wanna read my book but I wanna listen to his story. "Fine."

"Yeah okay!"

Bbbriinggg!!!!

"Oh no the bell time for the next class!" Takeshi mumbled. "I'll tell you at dinner since everyone eats at the same place. Okay? Bye bye!" He said as he ran off. "Um okay, See you to night…"

When he left and everyone left I walked out alone. I've always hated walking alone ever since my brother left me.

When I walked through the forest to my next class I heard the coldest voice I have ever heard.

"Hello Marina Hyuuga." Said the absolutely the coldest voice I have ever heard.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay finally finished!! I think this is probably the longest chapter I will ever write maybe. Sorry for not putting Mikan and Natsume in this chapter but they will be in the next chapter. Plus how's my OC Takeshi Seiyoshi even though I didn't really explain him much.

I promise to put Mikan and the others in the next chapter so please keep reading this fan fic. Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
